


Truth or Dare

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Optional Smut, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Riding, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: They all loved each other through and through, that would always be enough, and to think it really all started with Truth or Dare.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Nathalie Sancoeur didn't have many close friends but she had Emilie. They had been friends since they were toddlers and they had always supported each other. Soon the support changed for Nathalie, the platonic feelings had changed to admiration which made their way to attraction. Seventh year Nathalie knew she had to hide her feelings and knew she had no chance and knew any chance was completely diminished when Gabriel Agreste started attending their school during year nine and was a year above them. Emilie immediately gushed over Gabriel while Nathalie could care less about the new ‘pretty’ boy. That did change a bit when she accidentally ran into him and ended up falling to the ground. She apologized quickly while he held his hand out to help her stand up. Taking a quick look at him, for the first time, Nathalie could see what Emilie saw in him, he was charming and sweet, but would probably just end being another heartbreaker. She couldn't get his face out of her mind and that was how she was very sure she was bisexual and quite possibly polyamorous. 

Two years went by and now Nathalie was a junior (year 11) and she would have loved to say she had her priorities sorted out, she knew what she wanted from life and what she wanted, but if she said that none of it would be true.   
Nathalie didn't mind that and didn't regret her indecision, she did however regret going to a party. She had told Emilie, she didn't want to go, parties weren't her thing but Emilie insisted with her cute smile and so Nathalie rolled her eyes and went. The girls gathered around a bottle to play a game of Truth or Dare. It couldn't be too bad, at least that's what Nathalie thought, everyone was drunk so she sat down in the circle as Emilie tugged her arm down.   
A few spins in and the bottle landed on Emilie.  
“Dare!” she said with a grin.  
“Kiss Nathalie,” the girl who had spun snickered.  
Emilie shrugged and turned to her right where Nathalie sat.   
“It’s a dare,” she shrugged and her lips met Nathalie’s.  
Nathalie had hoped for a slightly more romantic first kiss but with Emilie, it was still magical, at least to Nathalie it was, Emilie seemed rather neutral as she insisted it was for the game.   
A few turns later and the battle landed on Nathalie, she frowned but it was going to happen sooner or later she supposed.  
“Truth,” Nathalie said.  
The girl hummed, “who does the prude have a crush on?”   
Nathalie frowned, just because she was a virgin did not make her a prude. She also didn't know who to say. She couldn't say Emilie because she was sitting next to her, no she certainly couldn't do that. She couldn't say Gabriel either, he wasn't at the party, his dad didn't let him come to parties, but it would break Emilie. Everyone else would laugh at her no matter who she said.   
“Max Johnson,” she finally answered.  
He was a popular boy in the year below them, despite being younger he was a starting player on the basketball team. Yes, he was a good choice, every girl had a small crush on him, it would work perfectly.  
Everyone giggled at her answer.  
“You have no chance,” one girl smirked.  
“He would never be into you,” another girl laughed.   
Nathalie accepted all the harsh comments that came her way but knew they were true about her actually crushes as well. Once everyone had focused their attention back on the game Emilie turned to Nathalie.   
“You never told me you were into jocks,” Emilie said nudging Nathalie with her elbow as the game continued.   
She wasn’t, Nathalie hated jocks but it was her story so she just nodded and zoned out as the game droned on. 

People described her as Emilie’s sidekick, if this had been Mean Girls she would have been Gretchen Weiners. Emilie would have been Regina George as Nathalie stood by her side as a loyal little puppy. She despised when people called her blindly loyal to Emilie, they had been friends from a young age, she didn't need to question her intentions to know they were pure. 

Years later, Nathalie applied as an intern for Agreste fashion. She hadn't seen Gabriel since their first meeting in high school and assumed he wouldn't even know who she was, she didn't even have to worry about it as she stayed in a different room with accountants and other interns. She had met up again with Gabriel in the same way she did in high school. Nathalie had been walking the halls getting a coffee when she ran into Gabriel, thankfully she hadn't gotten her coffee yet so she had nothing to spill, but she ended up on the floor regardless.   
She apologized and Gabriel held out his free hand to help her up. She was very glad he hadn't spilled his coffee on her and she brushed her blazer off lightly with her hands.  
“We went to high school together?” Gabriel noted though it sounded more like a question.  
“Yes, I was a year below you,” Nathalie said, shocked he would remember such a small detail.   
“Oh, so you know Emilie too then?”  
Nathalie’s eyes widened and dots connected her head. She hadn't kept tabs on Gabriel Agreste after high school but she did recall an article that wrote he got married to a rising actress, Emilie had always had a passion for the theatrical arts. Emilie had married Gabriel Agreste!  
“Yes, she was one of my closest friends,” Nathalie noted.  
“Would you like to meet up again with her sometime? I’m sure she would be ecstatic to see you again…” his voice trailed off when he realized he didn't know her name.   
“Nathalie,” she answered quickly, “and that would be lovely, thank you.”  
He smiled, “Nathalie,” he nodded and left.   
She felt her childish high school feelings come rushing back into her. She had never really gotten over either of them but once she lost contact with them both they had seemingly hidden away awaiting the day, this day. She groaned and with a roll of her eyes went to get her coffee. 

A few days later Emilie and she were rekindling their friendship.   
“So what made you apply here?” Emilie asked.  
Nathalie shrugged, “I am trying to be a manager in the accounting department.”  
“I have a better idea,” Emilie told her, “Gabriel just got rid of his last assistant, you would be perfect!”  
“I don't know Em,” Nathalie said.  
“Oh come on! Who wants to be a boring accountant for the rest of their lives? The hours are long but the benefits of being his assistant are way better.”   
“Fine,” Nathalie groaned, “where do I sign up?”  
“Leave that to me!” Emilie insisted.  
Nathalie didn't know what Emilie did but she clearly did something because the next day she was dragged out of her accounting desk and was in Gabriel’s office as he went on about the duties she was to perform.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on!” Emilie begged, “let's go celebrate your new job!”   
It had been a week since Nathalie had been Gabriel’s assistant and while she didn't mind it, she found herself much busier than she ever had been. It was finally the weekend though but she had Emilie pulling on her insisting they had to go out for drinks.   
Nathalie finally rolled her eyes and agreed to her request. Emilie dragged Nathalie to her room where an emerald crop top was thrown into her hands along with a short tight black pencil skirt.   
“I can't wear this!” Nathalie said, looking at the lack of clothing on her body.  
“Nonsense!” Emilie claimed, “you're hot!”  
Nathalie blushed while Emilie changed into a short sky blue dress that clung tightly, well, everywhere.   
“Not next to you, I’m not,” she said.  
“Too bad, you already agreed to go,” Emilie said and Nathalie followed her out of the Agreste estate. 

Nathalie tried to urge Emilie not to drink so much while she kept trying to get her to drink more. Nathalie watched, feeling helpless, as her friend took shot after shot appearing as if she was trying to set a record. Nathalie ordered a few, she could hold her alcohol well, and they were able to loosen her up.  
“Come dance with me!” Emilie screamed drunk.   
Nathalie smiled and nodded as Emilie led them to the dance floor.   
Nathalie felt hypnotized as she watched Emilie dance and then move to grind against her. Nathalie felt overwhelmed and the dress that Emilie was wearing certainly didn't leave much to her own imagination of what was underneath. Emilie spun around and now faced Nathalie. She ran a hand through Nathalie’s hair.  
“It’s so pretty,” she gushed, she then moved some of it forward and pressed her cheek against it, “and soft.”   
Emilie was so close to her, everything Nathalie had ever felt towards Emilie was flooding her heart, every thought about Emilie in her brain. Emilie, innocent as ever, ran her thumb over Nathalie’s lips.  
“I bet those are soft too,” she said. She buried her head in the crook of Nathalie’s neck and hummed, “you smell good.”   
Pulling her head back she looked into Nathalie’s deep eyes. Nathalie wasn't sure when her breathing stopped but she knew she certainly wasn't breathing anymore. Emilie’s green eyes always pierced her soul, she felt like Emilie was in her brain, reading through every thought she ever had, every time she thought of the two of them.  
“Can I kiss you?” Emilie asked.   
Nathalie should have said no, Emilie was married, Nathalie worked for her husband, they were best friends, they had been since forever. Nathalie wasn't thinking about what she shouldn't do, she was selfish like that she supposed, she knew for too long she had wanted Emilie’s lips on hers, and here she was offering the opportunity.  
“Yes,” was all Nathalie was able to get our before Emilie’s lips fell on hers.   
Emilie and Nathalie were both flushed after the kiss.  
“You taste sweet,” Emilie giggled.   
If Nathalie could have gotten any more red, she definitely did.   
“Come on, we need to get you home,” Nathalie said and took Emilie with her outside to call a taxi.   
Nathalie had to keep Emilie awake during the drive back to the Agreste mansion.   
“He’s going to be mad,” Emilie complained as they got out of the cab.   
Nathalie threw Emilie’s arm over her shoulder so Emilie could use her as support. Nathalie tried to think fast of where Emilie could sleep tonight but just brought Emilie to her room. Nathalie was going to sleep on a random chair until Emilie started whining when she began to leave.  
“What do you want from me?” Nathalie asked.  
“Sleepover!” Emilie said as if they were still children and slid over making room for Nathalie in the bed.   
She wasn't going to argue with drunk Emilie so she got into her, their, bed. Emilie kissed Nathalie gently.  
“Love you,” she said before quickly falling asleep.   
“I love you too,” Nathalie’s voice was barely audible even in the silence of the room. 

Waking up, Emilie was surprisingly calm, while Nathalie held her breath as last night’s events plagued her mind.   
“What happened?” Emilie yawned.  
“You insisted on having a ‘sleepover’,” Nathalie told her, “aspirin?” she offered.  
Emilie smiled and took the aspirin and the cup of water Nathalie had offered her. After taking two of the aspirin she watched as Nathalie took one herself.   
“So what else happened?” Emilie asked, “last night's a blur and I can't remember anything past shot three.”  
Nathalie rolled her eyes, “shot three was a minute in, if that. You don't want to know what happened, just accept the answer that you embarrassed yourself with your horrendous dancing.”   
“Hey!” Emilie objected, “I’m a great dancer. Come on, you got to tell me what else happened!”  
“Can you just drop it Emilie,” Nathalie requested, her voice didn't rise but it was filled with a pleading tone.  
Emilie glanced at her, she didn't understand what could be so bad that Nathalie just wouldn’t tell her, they had always told each other everything.  
“Fine,” Emilie said standing up from the bed and began to leave. Somehow she was able to convey the anger and disappointment in one word. Nathalie supposed that was what made her a great actress.   
Nathalie impulsively grabbed Emilie’s wrist and spun her around so they were face to face. Nathalie didn't have time to appreciate the closeness before she decided to kiss her. It wasn't blissful, innocent, or sweet like their other kisses had been. It was blunt, forceful, yet somehow Nathalie was still able to appreciate it.  
“That’s what happened,” Nathalie said, “twice.”  
“I-” Emilie started.   
“You're married, straight, yeah I know. I work for your husband and it was inappropriate for me to agree to kiss you when you're my friend,” Nathalie’s voice had no emotion. She was afraid if she showed any that she was bound to cry.   
“I was going to say I love you,” Emilie corrected quietly.  
“It doesn't matter, I mean it does, your feelings matter, but you love Gabriel more.”  
“What about you? What about your feelings? How do you feel about me?” Emilie asked.  
“They don't matter, they never will because you love Gabriel and he loves you.”   
“You never liked Max Johnson,” Emilie said.  
Nathalie felt puzzled, was that really important right now, a high school crush that she lied about, yeah big deal.   
“You hesitated that night. You were analytical and calculated, you weren't afraid of admitting your crush on the jock because it didn't exist, who did you have a crush on?”  
“Does this really matter?” Nathalie asked, “that was years ago now.”  
“Tell me,” Emilie said. It was a demand, stiff, yet at the same time her voice still held its natural sweetness, she would never understand how such a thing could occur.  
“You’ll hate me,” Nathalie warned.  
“No,” Emilie said simply.  
“You know I'm queer,” Nathalie started.  
“Yes.”  
“Well, I’m also polyamorous,” Nathalie slowly admitted.  
“So you had multiple crushes? I guarantee one of them wasn't Max Johnson, so go on, list them.”  
Nathalie looked at Emilie, she stood her ground not allowing herself to be pushed over by Nathalie who did not, at all, want to do this. Her whole life was over after this.   
“Gabriel Agreste,” Nathalie let his name roll off her tongue. She wanted to lie, every single part of her was urging her to lie, but she knew Emilie would see right through her. “And you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Emilie didn't even seem shocked with the sudden confession, almost as if she was expecting the answers.  
“You're not into jocks,” she said.  
Was that really what Emilie took away from that all? Did she need to hear her high school crushes do determine that?  
“What about now?” Emilie asked.  
“Excuse me?” Nathalie said back.  
“How do you feel about us now?”  
“I work for Gabriel and you are his wife. Not only are you his wife but my friend of many years. It would be inappropriate to have feelings for either of you now.”  
“That’s not how a heart works,” Emilie pointed out.  
“What do you want to hear Em?” Nathalie burst out, she was tired of the conversation, “that I’m still hopelessly in love with the both of you. Are you happy? I have a silly school girl crush on my boss and his wife, who has been my friend for 20 or so years! Is that what you want to hear?”  
“If it’s the truth, then yes,” Emilie said calmly.  
“Can you just go tell him everything so he can fire me already?”  
“Why do you think you would be fired?” Emilie asked.  
Nathalie gave her a look that conveyed the ‘really? You have the audacity to ask me that?’  
Emilie stepped forward and closed the space between them as she connected their lips.  
“You’re-” Nathalie stuttered when the kiss broke.  
“In love with my husband's assistant,” she answered with a smirk.  
“We-” Nathalie tried again.  
“He won't find out,” Emilie told her.  
Nathalie groaned, she hated that deal, and she knew it was a dangerous path to take. She didn't want to be a side piece, that was never her intention at all.  
“This isn't right, it's not fair to Gabriel, and it really isn't fair to me either,” Nathalie pointed out.  
“Please, for me,” Emilie begged.  
The lack of choice Emilie gave Nathalie led her to agree but only begrudgingly and she was almost hoping Gabriel would find out sooner than later and she could just start a whole new life anywhere else away from everybody that she knew. 

The deal only lasted a week, at the most, before Gabriel walked into a bedroom to see his wife and his assistant making out. Part of him immediately wanted them to stop the act but the other found the site before him erotic. He couldn't believe it as he felt his pants tighten. He shook his head trying to clear it of the idea of the two women nude on the bed, not for each other, but for him.  
“What is going in here?” he exclaimed.  
The ladies broke apart and blushed.  
“I… Well… We,” Emilie stuttered not knowing how to explain this.  
“I told you this was a bad idea,” Nathalie muttered under her breath.  
“Speak up!” Gabriel told her.  
Nathalie didn't know what to say because even after all that she still wasn't willing to throw Emilie under the bus for it being her idea.  
“I’m sorry,” Nathalie said, “I’ll make it easy for you, I’ll quit. You don't even have to send my next check to my apartment,” she said and went to leave and go back to her apartment. She could hardly remember the last time she was there, she hadn't spent a night there since she had been hired.  
“She loves us!” Emilie shouted out, stopping Nathalie in her tracks “and she’s amazing if you just give her a chance.”  
Nathalie turned around, she wanted to be furious with Emilie but knew she was trying to be helpful. Gabriel hummed, “really?” and turned to Nathalie who was now standing close to him because she had tried to leave.  
Gabriel snaked an arm behind Nathalie and then ran his other hand through her hair, “my little assistant, in love with me?” he said in a taunting tone.  
Nathalie didn't respond before Gabriel’s lips collided with hers. Emilie felt a feeling similar to how Gabriel felt earlier, watching them was a sensation different than kissing both of them. Gabriel deepened the kiss with Nathalie and gestured for Emilie to come to them.


	4. Optional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MATURE/EXPLICIT CONTENT
> 
> This chapter will contain an explicit sex scene please skip this chapter if you are underaged or do not feel comfortable reading these themes.
> 
> You will not miss anything plot-related by skipping this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also apologize in advance, I have never written a three-way scene before so I hope this is alright

“Are you willing to do this?” Gabriel asked Nathalie.  
Every part of her told her to say no, nothing about this was right, yet somehow everything about it was.  
“Yes,” she answered.  
Gabriel locked lips with his wife and Nathalie wanted to turn away, it felt wrong to watch. She didn't turn away, she loved it, they loved each other, she loved them, was it right, maybe not, but it was enough, at least for Nathalie it was. She had always been told to never settle for less than she was worth, but maybe this was what she was worth. Emilie had at least claimed to love her, maybe somewhere Gabriel could feel similar, a stupid idea she was sure.  
“Just look what you two do to me,” Gabriel said and they both saw the very obvious tent forming in Gabriel’s pants.  
Nathalie blushed, he wasn't just talking to Emilie, maybe she was just enough for him, or maybe two women was just a fetish he had. She didn't have much time to think about it as Emilie kissed her again. They missed as Gabriel undid his belt and let his pants fall to the floor.  
Emilie smirked as she turned to her husband and then back to her other lover, “at this rate we’ll have nude and finished in no time,” Emilie said and went in for another kiss with Nathalie.  
Nathalie let Emilie push off her jacket and discard her shirt before Nathalie reciprocated the action. Gabriel’s cock pulsed and he moaned as he resisted the urge to touch himself.  
“You know you can touch yourself, darling,” Emilie said and kissed the corner of his mouth. Nathalie didn't say anything but kissed the other side of his face and let her hand fall down brushing his hard member.  
Nathalie and Emilie turned back to each other and soon they were both bare-chested and only had their panties on. They both pleasured Gabriel as they helped him slip down to a similar state of undress with only his boxers left. Gabriel tried to reach for both of their panties only to be swatted away by each of them. Emilie and Nathalie both grabbed a side of Gabriel’s boxers as they pulled them down the ground, leaving Gabriel nude. They both began on the inside of his thighs as they made their way up with their mouths to his cock. Their tongues lapped his cock and he moaned holding back from coming. Emilie and Nathalie pulled away from Gabriel and began to kiss each other again. They could both taste the salty precum of Gabriel on each other and it was a sensation that drove both of them mad.  
“You two finish each other off, I’ll be fine,” Gabriel said but the girls knew that was more a fragile excuse and knew he would probably finish first just by watching the two of them.  
Nathalie was quick to get Emilie’s panties off and Emilie didn't hesitate to tear Nathalie’s off as well. Nathalie pushed Emilie back to the bed and got on top of her. She attacked every inch of her body making sure to leave no space unmarked by her lips. Emilie slowly fell apart underneath her. She was a moaning mess and the room was filled with her sounds until her eventual orgasm, which caused Gabriel, who had been moaning maybe even more than Emilie, and Nathalie to come as well.


	5. The end

The three of them collapsed on the bed together.  
“So, can she stay?” Emilie asked with a pleading tone still sounding out of breath.  
Gabriel looked at his pleading wife and then at Nathalie, “if she wants to.”  
Emilie turned to Nathalie, “please,” she begged.  
“I’ll stay Em,” Nathalie agreed, “don’t worry.”  
The three fell asleep with Emilie in the middle and Nathalie and Gabriel on the sides. 

Gabriel and Nathalie, who both had work to do, woke up promptly in the morning. After they both were in work-appropriate clothing they turned to, still sleeping, Emilie.  
“Find someone to make her breakfast and write a note,” Gabriel said, “she’ll love that.”  
Nathalie nodded and set off to the kitchen, Gabriel followed her out the door but went to his office.  
Their relationship remained rather professional during the day, typically. At night, with Emilie, they all loved each other, or at least that’s what Nathalie told herself. She wanted to believe she was good enough for the people that she worshipped most nights. That always felt like the weirdest thing to Nathalie, that each side of their relationship felt different. Nathalie and Gabriel felt more like friends with benefits, Nathalie and Emilie felt like some cliché friends to lovers story, and Gabriel and Emilie looked like a picture-perfect couple, that last one usually made Nathalie feel more like an odd mistress rather than a part of their relationship, the relationship that technically none of them confirmed yet. 

About three months after their agreement they all went out to dinner. Afterward while taking a walk through Paris, Emilie stopped them, and Gabriel pulled out a ring. Emilie held on to the other side of the ring as they presented it to Nathalie.  
“It may not be legal or official,” Gabriel started, “but it will be in our hearts.  
“You are a part of our family Nath, you are a part of us, and we wouldn't have it any other way,” Emilie said.  
“This ring is a symbol of our love for each other and our love for you,” Gabriel added.  
“So, how do you feel about being an Agreste?” Emilie asked with a smile.  
Nathalie couldn't hold back tears as she covered her face with her hands. Gabriel took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger.  
“It’s wonderful,” Nathalie said between tears, “thank you.” 

While all her official documents still said ‘Nathalie Sancoeur’ she was definitely an Agreste. She helped raise Adrien, Emilie and Gabriel’s son, but as they so often corrected, he was her son as well. Nathalie gave birth to her own little Agreste as well, their daughter, Lucila. Adrien looked almost exactly like Emilie while Lucila was an exact copy of Nathalie minus the red streak in Nathalie’s hair. Adrien was two years older than his sister but Adrien was always willing to take care of her and loved his sister from day one. They all loved each other through and through, that would always be enough, and to think it really all started with Truth or Dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end
> 
> Technically


	6. Optional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MATURE/ EXPLICIT CONTENT
> 
> This chapter is an explicit sex scene, please do not read if you are underage or feel uncomfortable with these themes. 
> 
> Nothing plot-related is added in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a Gabenath scene  
> Emilie is not involved here

They were always professional, despite their post-work relations during the day they were strictly professional. It was always ‘Nathalie’ and ‘sir’, no nicknames, no chaste or quick kisses, they were strictly business.

Well, usually they were always professional...

There had been once when Gabriel had a long day of meetings despite it just being past noon. He was stressed and worked up and Nathalie knew he needed a break but he refused. Nathalie knew she shouldn't but she got behind him and let her hand run over his shoulders. She then got in front of him and took his tie in her hand. She pulled him close and kissed him. Nathalie then sat on his lap and trailed kisses down his jawline.  
“Nathalie,” he tried to object but it came out as a moan, “we are working.”  
“You need a break sir,” she said as she began removing his jacket.  
Nathalie silenced his further objections with a kiss and then removed Gabriel’s undershirt. Nathalie continued to roll and grind her hips as she felt Gabriel harden underneath her. She then got to work as she removed his belt and his pants.  
“Already dripping for me,” Nathalie snarled as she removed Gabriel’s boxers.  
She was still completely dressed and stood up from Gabriel. He groaned in complaint but Nathalie held him down. Nathalie took his tie from the floor and tied his hands behind him. She then gave him quite the show as she slowly removed her clothes. Every move was deliberate and she watched as Gabriel lost his composure before her. She shook her head as he struggled with the restraint.  
Now fully nude herself Nathalie lowered herself onto Gabriel. She rocked her hips slowly as she went up and down. Gabriel continued to moan and gasp as she moved.  
“Nath- Nathalie!” he called out, “I’m going to-”  
Nathalie continued her frequent movement until Gabriel came inside her.  
After a bit, she removed herself from him and stood up. She undid the tie around his wrists and gathered her work clothes.  
“You have a meeting in half an hour, sir,” Nathalie said now that she was completely dressed. She nodded and left the room, leaving a much more relaxed Gabriel behind. 

While they would have liked to say it was a one-time thing in his office, it certainly wasn't. They kept a professional front on when in front of others but if they were alone together, especially after a stressful day, it wasn't uncommon for Nathalie to try and take some of his stress away.


End file.
